transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
I Think They're Serious
Junkion System - Milky Way Bluish filaments of gas and stars circle the flattened disk of a lens-shaped galaxy at a right angle to create the Helix Galaxy, one of the six known polar-ring galaxies. This strange effect is the result of one galaxy passing through another. Technically called Galactic AstroMax Penal Colony Designated Kqlor X Alpha Dyson, orbiting the Planet of Junk inside the natural defense of the Junkion Debris Field, both the employees and inmates of Alpha Dyson have taken to calling it 'The Dump.' Accessible only via the planet's surface, the arriving party, led by Spike Witwicky, doesn't encounter any of the nomadic natives between landing and making their way to the spacebridge access to the prison, but their approach did not go unscrutinized... The space bridge jumps the party to a large receiving chamber, quartered by four heavily weaponized watch towers, operated by glaring prison guards of various species. The only entrance, a heavy pair of blast doors, is shut. A voice pipes in over the loudspeakers while the group deals with whatever side effects of space bridge travel have set in: "Ah! The rest of our EDC friends have arrived. Please allow the remote units to scan your optics for identity confirmation." Sure enough, multiple drones zoom down from the watchtowers, emitting various colored lights and speaking in a language that sounds like the game Simon. Poise hops off of her cycle, switching to be on foot. Interestingly, the acronym GAPCDKXAD means 'hot dog bun' in Fortaxian. So the Fortaxian prisoners, coming here is called 'Getting Bunned'. It's /really bad/ for Fortaxians here. Also little known fact: the drones are actually several different races, all 'formatted' to look like flying pods. Some are actually piloted by tiny aliens. Others are robots. At least one of them is the projected form of an omnidimensional fish alien named 'Qoph' whose big toe just so happens to look like a robot pod. GAPCDKXAD is truly an equal opportunity employer. Naturally, Amber is wondering why they're all here just to meet a new recruit. A delicate brow is raised at the sight of prison walls and guards, and though she shakes her head slightly, she's not entirely surprised; this isn't the first time a military force has recruited from a prison. After all, MECH did so as well. Keeping her eyes open, she stays with her companions and cooperates with the guards' instructions. Temporarily on foot, and in her ride uniform, Poise has her small sidearm stowed and is on high alert. While the drones are undoubtedly larger than her at times, she doesn't step away from them. One hovering drone, zooms in rather close to the Nebulan, flashing its bright disorienting lights at her. "Ack!" She says in a high-pitched voice that is not at all like Melissa Rauch, "What's your problem, Buster?" She puts her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face, "You act like you've never seen a Nebulan before!" The drone toddles off, more than likely of its own accord. She shifts her gaze back to the team and their situation, tactics first. "Corporal Witwicky, Sir. If I may ask, what is all this about? This place seems like rather high security. Are we acquiring an asset here?" Putting away his copy of the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy (not that anyone would notice since he's reading it on the inside of his face), Mute walks alongside the EDC humans he is accompanying. He has to pause and consider how they plan to scan his optics all things considered. However this gives the tapebot hope that there could be some fun while he's here to see the new EDC recruit (who he is currently hoping is some petty theif turned intergalactic saviour... or a sentient tree, who can tell which Mute is 'rooting' for more). Mute looks towards one of the remote units, and on his 'face' appear a large number of images of optics (pretty sure Shockwaves is in there somewhere). So they are going to collect a new recruit ... from a high security space prison? Well okay then. Talia just figures it's a member of security and doesn't dwell on that matter. Fortunately no one complained about them coming armed, considering it's a pretty big awesome name guiding the trip. When they stop for the entrance scans she pulls off her aviator glasses so the thing can actually scan her eyes. She also holds out her rifle with one hand to be scanned as well. Once her ID is confirmed the file would list the various appropriate clearances for said weapon, including her secondary Military Police training and former Coast Guard Law Enforcement service. "They probably ain't seen many other than some of Zarak's stooges behind the bars," she replies to Poise, slipping her shades back after the scan. And then yelps as one of the drones grabs the stetson off her head to check inside for hidden compartments or such. "Hey!" She snatchs the hat back, and shakes it at the drone. "No touchy the hat. It's clean." She hmphs, redepositing the stetson on her head and running her fingers across the brim to straighten it back out. Eddie Garcia has been all smiles and winks since landing on Junk, probably just to mask his nervousness. He's much more comfortable in his ship, and he's not thrilled with being in the prison. Also, he's yet to get used to spacebridge jumps. The handsome young pilot looks a little pale around the mullet, he frowns a little as he is scanned. "What did that voice mean by 'the rest of us? Who else is here, Corporal Witwicky?" Steve is a Mynar. He is a tiny alien piloting a scanning drone. It's been a long week - one of his encrustlings got grounded for venting his blortsac in class, and his wife got sunburnt at a tanning salon just last week and has been forced to stand on her head in order to get the vitreous fluid to all the right places. He hasn't slept in a week. So when the pod whirls up to Mute and starts the optical scan, it's just his luck that the billion optics immediately cause a systems crash. Steve sighs. This job sucks. He sips his cold, cold tiny coffee thimble and flips the thing into heavy/deep scan. It usually gives the scannee massive headaches. Steve does not care. Spike Witwicky notably keeps one hand resting on his own sidearm, though he's not armored. He smiles grimly at Poise and Eddie, and lifts a shoulder, "The head honchos are looking for someone that has more... space experience. And I'm told there is some space experience to be gleaned here. I'm not terribly sold on it myself... I prefer cadets with no record, see." He pauses as a drone scans him, then squints at Eddie. "You should cut that hair of yours, it's bound to get caught up in something. Like your helmet." The blast doors finally open, and the alien that belonged to the voice steps in. Possibly jarring for some: He's the same race of K'Gard, the leader of the Coalition of the Brave. That whole fleet thing what tried to kill Vector Sigma that one time. He smiles welcomingly. "Ah! Welcome my friends...To the Dump. Please this way- I take you to see you friends. They are Maximum, which is through the minimum security recreation yard. Hands to yourself please! Ha! That is a little joke of mine, because I have four hands you see." MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE IN THE PRISON... Velum has arrived. Marissa Faireborn is not easily irritated, but this one is testing her patience. "If you're quite done suggesting I sleep with you, I'd like to introduce you to your commanding officer." She gestures. "Franklin Stanford Roosevelt, this is Admiral Marcella Garcia, head of the EDC Space Program." Talia McKinley .. has to duck her head and pull the hat brim down over her face to keep from snickering when Marissa calls the Casanova wannabe out on his shinannigans, full name and all. Oooo, someone wants to play! At least that's pretty much what goes through Mute's mind as someone starts a deep scan. And so Mute generates a fractal image for them to scan, making sure to continue generating the fractal pattern on his face so the deep scan goes on. And on, and on, and on. Meanwhile Mute continues to observe the EDC humans around him. He can multitask with the best geeks, and without headaches. With a hiss of pressure the cockpit to the exo opens up, Velum climbing out of her battlesuit Marcella fixes Roosevelt with a hard gaze, though it's not unkind or cold. Just a little intense. "I've heard many things about you, Roosevelt," she begins crisply, hands linked at her back. "Many colorful things. I suppose I needn't tell you the ranks among the EDC are not lawless." She glances over at Marissa, her look unreadable. Poise perks up at Spike's undirected approval. Another drone sweeps up before her, flashes a wide beam of light at her face, then makes a disapproving sound. She jerks back a half inch, "Oh, my glasses..." Poise removes her helmet, then her glasses. Holding the two items in one hand, she brushes some stray hair out of her face. Helmet hair. With a bit of an exaggerated expression, she blinks as if clearing her gaze, then starts to speak, "Okay, now t..." A flash of light goes off from the second drone well before she's ready for it. The flash blinds her, making her drop her helmet. "Oh beans and franks!" She curses, shaking her head, "I wasn't ready...This is exactly like when I got my photo taken for my ID card." FLASHBACK: A picture of an in-motion Poise ejects from a printer, and is slipped into an ID lanyard, then handed to her. Making the exact same face as the picture, Poise shakes her head. "What? I can't use this, I look like a Frankenstein!" Another cadet leans over, "Actually Frankenst..." In a dismayed, aggressive tone, she cuts him off verbally. "I know!" "Heeeey. I'm just makin' you an offer you shouldn't refuse. Y'know I've been 'round the galaxy a few times." The Rush cracks a grin as he kicks back on the bed and throws his hands behind his head. His feet are crossed at the ankles and he waggles his eyebrows in the general direction. "I /know/ things." Oh yeah. The Rush turns to look in the general direction of the people that are chatting his ears off. Which is fine because they are females and those are his favorite kinds of people to chat his ears off. "Lawless? Baby, I'm all about the law. Especially if they look like the both of you." The Rush flashes a big ol' smile as he gets even more comfortable on the bed where he's laying. "Now, you two are already knee deep in my pad, please, call me what the universe calls me..." Initiate Close Up. "The Rush." CUT BACK TO SPIKE'S GROUP! Lights on Steve's drone flickers. It's a prison. Difficulty is their specialty. Support drones arrive, swarming over Mute to conduct the most unpleasant full system scan they can muster short of a harassment lawsuit. Imagine getting patted down by a fat, hamfisted TSA agent with breath like old bologna. Qoph is especially bad, because, well. Quasi-spacial fish monster toe. Having gotten what they need, the drones depart to other parts of the prison. MEANWHILE... Two aliens sit in an observation room, looking down on the proceedings as the warden waves everyone in to meet their newest compatriot - a big fat orange one with sungoggles and skinny red one with three feet and a prison guard cap. The fat one eats a soy glob as he presses the button to unlock the security doors. "If he makes that hands joke one more time, Earl, I swear I am going to shoot myself," says the skinny red one. "Word." Talia McKinley slings her rifle into a proper carrying position once the security checks are over with. Can't help but wonder to herself how many of these lowlifes she's helped put in here. A lot of crime organizations and Decepticons like Swindle enjoy hiring off-world mercs on occasion, supposedly makes them harder to trace back. Well except the Combaticon, whom leaves his calling card on everything because he's an arrogant little pri -- oh time to move on. Stirred from the thought she moves on to follow the others farther inside. "Wonder iffen they'll let me ask for an arrest tally later," she mutters to really no one but herself softly. Well the amount of attention Mute gets is just plain rude. But hey, he's had worse when he was a guest of Soundwave, so hey ho. And Mute is pretty sure Red Alert could teach them a thing or two about invasive searches without getting taken to court. As he walks along with the humans he starts playing music, the high security space prison suddenly seems to have the perfect accoustics for playing some Disney song sung by Idina Menzel... something about letting it go. Spike Witwicky eventually stops staring disapprovingly at Eddie's mullet, and heads inside, regarding their host with a polite smile. "An arrest tally?" he overhears, "For you?" Mute draws his attention, and he opens his mouth to say something, then closes it. Tapes. For once Velum doesn't arrive with the rest of her teammates, instead landing in a separate shuttle several minutes later. She had a longer way to travel, coming from Nebulos, so it's understandable. With military attire primmed, pressed, and straightened properly, Velum exits her shuttle and joins the rest. Steps are firm and precise when walking through the door, expression stoney and none too pleased when eyes fix on the mingling crew after passing the optical scan. "Straighten those postures and look lively, soldiers. This is a prison, not a school field trip." She snaps at them like the commander she is and moves along the line, prodding them all into proper, military stance before taking her place at the head of the pack. "Some of the universe's worst scum is locked up here, so you'd do well to look professional." Velum isn't playing around today, clearly. Eddie Garcia gives Spike a mock offended look. "Cut my hair? Sir, this look does wonders for pilot recruitment." Looking around the place, he whistles. "And I thought the surface of this planet was the junk capital of the universe..." He jumps a bit as Velum marches in, snapping to attention out of instinct. "ACHEM." A containment suit filled with what looks like horrible pond scum emits an indignant tone as Velum barks out what is considered to be a TERRIBLE ETHNIC SLUR to it's people. The badge of a prison security officer shines brightly on it's battle scarred chest. "RIGHT THIS WAY, SOLID," blares the speaker, a little louder than it needs to be as the scum-being brings up the rear to ensure the group isn't bothered on its way into the prison. Poise squeaks, "Yes, Commander." as she puts her helmet back on. What rotten luck to have had an oopsie right before Velum showed up! She returns to her proper formation and stance as the troop continues its momentum forward. The warden leads the group into the minimum security yard, specifically to an empty area zoned off via LASER FENCES. THe four armed K'gard-alike salutes Velum as she makes her presence known. "Ah, greetings. I am Warden V'Nord. Your General has left instructions that you be received here. Pay no attention to these...vermin." He gestures to the prisoners in the other zones, who don't look thrilled to have military guests. He points at Amber and smiles. "I know of you from datafiles, Earthling. Heroic ally of the Autobots." Marissa Faireborn doesn't look impressed. At all. And this is a lady who has hooked up with a space pirate or two. "Well, if that's all, Franklin, the Admiral can review the terms of your release into EDC custody with you on our way to meeting your teammates." She gestures for the roboguard, who pulls Rush onto his feet in what must be more routine than breathing at this point, cuffing him. -You still belong to us, The Rush,-- it buzzes, clearly not a fan. It pushes him out of the cell, and down the hall. Faireborn gestures. "After you, Admiral." As Rush is pushed out of his cell, the catcalls begin. "Whoa, I'd like to feel the Rush!" "You'll be back... and I'll be here!" "" A weird smell from a species that communicates via pheremones. "I WASSS A MAAAAAAN." It's not pleasant. "I'm not one of your spaceport floozies, private," Marcella's lips turn up ever so slightly. It's mildly unnerving, or it might be to anyone who isn't Rush. "I hope Marissa made it crystal clear, Roosevelt, that we're not going to babysit you." She turns sharply and follows as the robotic guard hauls Rush out of the cell. The catcalling doesn't seem to register with her - she just stares straight ahead, hands still linked at her back. Of course, the reporter gets noticed. Oh well, probably for the better. Too much notoriety can be a bad thing. Especially when your enemies have an out of date walkman that can hack into pretty much any means of communications with time and reason. Talia just stands at the back of the group in typical guard fashion. And one hand ready on the stock of her rifle to pull it into position should anyone on the other side of those fences try anything stupid. Poise regards the prisoners nearby without a word, stoically. She was a soldier now, and soldiers don't jump the gun, as it were. Her gaze flits from one interested onlooker to the next. It's not that she felt uneasy, per se, but there was a potential for trouble here. This new recruit had better be worth it. She paused, maybe she'd outrank him someday. A smile crosses her face for a brief moment. "Private. I like that. Your own Private Rush. Lucky you." As The Rush is led off and there's also some catcalling, The Rush just offers a smile to each and every one of those cell. "Hey! Tell the Trilorian Twins I'll be back for 'em! The Rush always comes back!" He has to give a shout out to his fans and he's not even worried about cuffs or anything. "Babysitter?" It takes The Rush a second to catch up. "Does she come with rules? Please, tell me she comes with rules. Because I rules are the only thing I've ever known." Smirk! "How to break, that is. Get it?" Velum offers the pond scum alien a glance, but doesn't comment on, nor apologizes for, her slip of a slurr. She's been called worse and so has he, she's sure. Anyway, onward the soldiers travel, heading deeper into the prison until met by the warden who earns a crisp salute in return from the Nebulan. "Warden V'Nord, good to finally meet you." At the instruction to stay put she nods and turns to the others. "At ease." There's less bark in her tone this time, but it's still a command. As for the prisoners across the way, Velum simply observes them a moment with hands folded neatly behind her back before looking back to her crew. Specifically Eddie, thuogh the others get a nod of proper greeting. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting..." She eyes his nametag. "Garcia." Must be new. "I trust you're settling in well." She's about to comment on his hair, but holds her tongue for now. Poise promptly shifts her stance, her hands behind her back as she continues regarding the inmates. Eddie Garcia salutes Velum, trying not to tap his foot in time to his favorite Frozen song. Autobots were so weird. "Garcia, Eddie. Yes ma'am." Giant initials on jumpsuits. Fashionable AND functional. "Team Leader of the EDC Space Program's Starhawk Squad 1. A pleasure, ma'am." He notices her notice the mullet and runs his hands through it all playfully because God how handsome and perfect is this man? Amber MacKenzie neither seeks out nor avoids looking at the prisoners and their odd guards. Sometimes it's hard to tell them apart. Keeping her expression neutral, she follows quietly, carefully keeping up with the rest. Unlike a typical reporter, she doesn't ask questions, though she does nod courteously in response to being recognized. Yes, she's intimidated and doing an excellent job of hiding it. Talia McKinley just buries her face in her non-rifle holding hand at Eddie. These show off pilots are making her look conservative in comparison. Velum's expression doesn't change at the hairplay. She deals with Singe, so she's rather immune by now. "Keep that hair tied and out of the way, Garcia. If an inmate grabs you I'll have to cut it off." Spike Witwicky immediately stiffens and looks "lively" as per Velum's order. Which just involves him slicking his hair back and squaring his shoulders. He cannot help but smirk when the commanding Neb comments on Eddie's hair. "I wonder if any of these inmates is inspired to join the ranks yet, Garcia." Having moved onto playing songs from Lion King, Mute has been walking with the group of humans all along. He hears Velum warning some other weirdly haired human, and pulls out a set of clippers, expecting to help with cutting the hair. Why he has clippers with him... is probably something nobody wants to ask about. The Trilorian Twins' wanted poster is still prominent in the lobby. The holographic telephotos show two gorgeous rockin' 80's babe space aliens with the heavy green eyeshadow, wild hair, and trademark prisoner grimace. They look a lot like the Misfits, a band that was popular like 50 years ago. The list of crimes include murder, arson, treason, robbery, desecration of religious artifacts, rape, "extra rape", and something called 'Rape 2'. Ostensibly these are three different things. Coincidentally, nobody has heard from the Misfits in 50 years. MEANWHILE... Joining the group escorting The RUSH out of the prison is a giant 30 foot long space-black carnivorous looking caterpillar thing. It doesn't say anything. It doesn't DO anything but crawl alongside the group, looking ominous. A security badge dangles around its neck, and clutched in one of its many pod feet is an itty bitty pistol. it also has a wig on that looks curiously like Rush's hair. V'Nord seems to light up a little when Mute kicks into the Lion King. "Ah! I know of this story. A young slacker prince proves that ambition and planning are worthless, as long as you have heart." He hums quietly to 'Just Can't Wait To BE King' while stun gunning a prisoner who gets too close to the fence. Doyle was a high school star. Everybody thought he'd go real far. But he didn't learn a thing from the classes he took - you know he just wasn't interested in his books. And that's why Prisoner #34-A-6555, Doyle Cleverlobe, took a taser to the face by a guy named V'Nord. "FUDGESICLES!" He cries as he collapses to the ground. Marissa Faireborn steps into the yard, spotting Velum and Spike's group. She pays no mind to the caterpillar guard, and moves crisply towards her soldiers, giving Velum and Spike a nod in greeting and returning the pending salute. "Captain. Corporal." She addresses the group first. "I hope you've all enjoyed your sight seeing tour. To answer your immediate question, yes. We are picking up a new member of the EDC space program here. I know that details on the program, and the rumors regarding Guardian City have been sketchy and loose at best. Trust me when I tell you that you'll all be familiarized in the coming days...Beginning with an introduction. It's my honor to introduce you to Admiral Marcella Garcia, head of the EDC Space Program." She gestures to the Admiral. Apparently Rush is on the backburner with the catipillar for now. The caterpillar is mostly silent and creepy. It says only one thing as everyone is being officiating. The massive cranium filled with sawlike mandibles swings low near Rush's face, its breath reeking of death. "What kind of conditioner do you use?" Whispers the hellbeast, compound eyes glittering in anticipation. Poise steps in behind the Command team, saluting as is proper. She stands at attention as well, silently saluting the Admiral as well. One good thing about being low ranking on the chain of command is that you don't have to think too much. This, however, was not what she signed up for. A wistful moment carries her away as she remembers gunning down Rumble and Blast Off not that long ago. The moment fades, hopefully before she gets caught. The giant caterpillar does draw her gaze for a moment. Talia McKinley is probably the only one in the group of non high ranking soldiers other than Eddie that even knows of the 'space project', and that's just because certain scientists keep bugging her for input since the Firehawk was used as a design reference. But it's still the first time she's actually seen the top brass of the operation, so she salutes nicely like everyone else. "Pleasure, ma'am." "Herbal Essences. I know a Cryptonian that has like an endless supply. You give me your gun and I'll make your hair dreams come true." Rush cracks a smile as he looks over at the Pillar. "Also, I can get you Rogaine. Ever heard of that? It's amahzing." Rush also attempts to work his wrists a bit. Cuffs suck. "Oh we're very lucky! Your experience is invaluable." Marcella smiles serenely at the group. "Pleasure to meet you all in person. We've determined that the resources we'll have to expend in order to keep young Roosevelt here out of trouble will be worth it. I'm certain you'll all have him marching in lock-step before long anyhow - I have the utmost faith in you. Velum, I've heard a great deal about your accomplishments. You have impressed me. Continue impressing me. Poise, Talia, both of you are apparently fierce on the battlefield. MacKenzie, your deeds have reached me as well, I'm very glad to have you in our ranks." She doesn't say anything to Eddie, only quirking a brow at him. "Roosevelt," she turns, "Why don't you tell your teammates a little about yourself?" The monster's head snaps up to full height like a demonic whip. "I knew it!" The Ur-Quan Kor-Ah roars triumphantly, waving it's little pods around in a little victory dance. A winner is him! "Fwiffo owes me five shanix," he says matter of factly and he falls back into guard mode. "No, I won't give you my gun. Are you nuts?" A foot pod bops the "prisoner" on the back of the head. "I /knew/ he used the cheap stuff!" The alien says to himself under his breath. Amber MacKenzie has seen the Admiral before, from a distance. She bows her head once again in acknowledgment of her words and continues to play cool, calm, and collected even if she's not. So much for her great deeds. Right now, she'd rather be climbing down a silo on Mars to spy on Decepticons. Strangely enough, a hint of a smile touches her lips at Ur-Quan Kor-Ah's crowing. Taking a deep breath, she focuses on Roosevelt, the reason they're all here. Scruffy-looking nerf-herder type. Too bad she's not a Han Solo fan. The would-be smile vanishes as quickly as it came. Poise simply gives a curt nod at the Admiral, and a "Yes, Ma'am." that might have a bit more of a pleased tone in it than the EDC may prefer. "Hey! Watch it! It took me no time to get my hair this unkempt!" The Rush cracks a big smile as he turns towards everyone gathered. His hands are still cuffed and all that, but he does raise them to wiggle the fingers on one of his hands. "Oh, come on, like anyone here hasn't heard of The Rush." He doesn't even give people a chance to realize he's talking about himself and he just goes right into a spiel. "I'm The Rush, as you already know. I kick ass. I take names. I also do bat mitzvahs, birthday parties, you, if you're lucky." Rush keeps his smile on his face. "Anyway, I'm in here for a crime nobody can prove I committed. But I did it. And yes, I'm single and very much available." Pause. "Also, this guy smells like feet. Stand clear." Boom! In yo' face, Catahpillah! Velum's attention leaves the others the moment Marissa enters the yard, instantly turning about face and saluting her properly. "General Faireborn. It's good to see you again." She wants to ask several things, but Marissa fills them in only a little before moving on to introduce Marcella. The last name strikes her, making her curious whether she's related to Eddie or not, but keeps such a question to herself and just salutes once more. "Thank you, Admiral Garcia. But if I may be so bold as to ask.. who exactly are we hoping to recruit here?" Hand lowers and settles at her side while looking a bit questioningly between the two higher ups. Wait.. Roosevelt? WHAT?? "/Roosevelt?/" Velum suddenly bursts out in a mix of surprise and anger, speaking a little out of line when she looks past the two women to spot the prisoner. "General Faireborn, I understand that we need new recruits, but /him/?? He's a criminal!" And a not well liked one, by the looks of it. Though perhaps Velum knows him? Possibly since it looks like she's ready to muscle through everyone and punch him in the face. "With an extensive record, I might add." Poise says softly towards Eddie, the only person here at about her rank. "I was hoping it was the caterpillar." Looking at Rush (and no he will not think of someone using the word 'The' in front of their name), Mute continues playing Disney music, but plays a snipet from a movie over it, as a young girls voice can be heard saying, "Wanna build a snowman?" Eddie Garcia just word vomits when he makes eye contact with Admiral Garcia. "So wait, he's actually a prisoner?" Looking around for confirmation, he can't quite wrap his head around this one. Between the horrifying guards and this guy being recruited into the EDC, he's not quite sure if he's being ribbed. Garcia glances back at Talia. "Seriously, is this like a 'mess with the new guy' thing that you do?" He cracks a smile at Poise, who he's taken an immediate liking to ever since they fought a horde of roach monsters that they're not allowed to talk about. "Same. He's a good looking guy." "It /is/ a pretty extensive record." Rush has to throw that in. He's The Rush. "She knows. She felt it." Ah, there's a little recognition. A girl don't ask for much, but it's nice to know the top brass are paying attention to what is going on in the field around them still. Reassuring, even. So that's nice. Shame the mood is kind of dropped when the actual recruit is finally introduced, and it turns out to be one of the -inmates-. "... Didn't see that comin'." But Talia just tilts her head to shoot a look in the guy's direction from beneath the brim of her hat. Then at Eddie. "I think they're serious..." She also reaches over to lightly whap Muse's arm with her other hand for the inappropriately awkward music selection. Marissa Faireborn watches Rush give his introduction, bemusedly. This was clearly going to turn out well. She gives Marcella a nod, and heads for the door, stopping by Spike and Velum. "I trust you'll take care of the Admiral, as well as our new...recruit." She gives Velum a smile. "I understand the two of you have a bit of history. Good. It'll be easier to break the ice." Faireborn heads out on that note, escorted by the caterpillar. Amber MacKenzie's gaze moves between Roosevelt and Garcia. Twins separated at birth? She shrugs as the prisoner introduces himself; she's never heard of him, but she knows his type. A sudden sigh reflects her mood clearly enough: what a waste of time. As a thought occurs to her, she opens her mouth to finally ask a question but closes it again. It can wait; this isn't exactly a press conference. "Commander," Admiral Garcia begins, tone mildly chiding. "While I can admire your questioning of authority, you'll have to trust me on this one. Besides," she smiles at Eddie, "He knows where he'll be going if he makes me regret this decision. Spike doesn't look any more impressed than Velum or Eddie, but he knows enough to keep his mouth shut. If he had a daughter, he'd keep her the hell away from Rush. "Guards, remove the cuffs. I've had enough of this cesspool. Let's get moving." Eddie Garcia opens his mouth, says nothing. Closes it. He repeats this several times. Poise returns to her escort duties, having pressed the line as it were with the wisecracking. Alas the elder Witwicky has a son, and Mute can see just how bad that kid was some years back, stealing plans to Omega Supreme, betraying the Autobots in favour of the Militants, and not putting the trash out before he left Autobot City for the last time. Tut tut tut. Mute continues to await an answer to the question while he reviews his naughty list of humans, since he is sure he can find some snow in here somewhere. "But I.. He. Ugh." Velum stammers at Marissa and Marcella, but it seems she's beat. Gruffing under her breath, the Nebulan just nods to Marcella before approaching Rush, glaring at him. "I see they finally caught you. About damn time. But don't think just because you're being recruited means you'll have it easy. I'll be keeping my eye on you." With a nod to the guard, Velum grabs Rush by the arm with robotic hand, making sure he doesn't go anywhere while escorting him to the shuttles with the others. "Hey! Hey! Ow!" The Rush gets dragged on and all that shenanigans, but he's not going to stop. "Get all my stuff! Especially my jacket! It's one of a kind!" There's more pushing and shoving and shuttle-towardness! "AND DON'T FORGET MY WALKMAN!" Talia McKinley just gives 'Rush' a light push to keep moving as Velum and him pass her. "Oh just keep movin', they'll ship yer stuff to HQ... Walkman will have to go through additional security scans anyways." Because. You know. NOT THAT IT EVER SEEMS TO WORK. Last time it was some dumb engineer thinking he'd found a lucky strike he could cash in on eBay with...